Payback
"Payback" would be the fourth episode of drama Locked In The Press. It would be the fourth episode of season 1, and will be written by Tony John Williams. In the episode, Carl McQuarrie investigates the life of Amy Khan, who has been the victim of racial and sexual abuse by her manager Steven Quayle. Synopsis While shopping in Quayle's Electrical store, Carl McQuarrie witnesses an employee called Amy Khan given the sack by her manager Steven Quayle. He decides on helping her by driving her home, where he breaks the news to her parents, before getting evicted from her father Akshay, who then joins his wife Raakhi in rebuking Amy. Although her father has forbidden her from seeing McQuarrie, she still meets him in secret and reveals her life to him. He encourages her to report her manager to the police, who claim they can't help her without evidence. McQuarrie later shows up outside Brentwood Islamic Centre, where Amy and her family are attending a prayer service. McQuarrie is shocked at hearing many of Amy's relatives insulting and criticizing her, except her cousin Diya, who defends her, but is told to keep quiet by her father Ikshan. McQuarrie is told to leave by Akshay, who is observing Amy. McQuarrie breaks into the store one night whilst it is closed, and watches the CCTV footage. However, he learns that the manager has switched off the cameras when trying to allure Amy. McQuarrie sets up a meeting between Amy and Steven, who meet up at a hotel. McQuarrie has equipped Amy with a hidden tape recorder and entices Steven into revealing his racist and sexual remarks. The confrontation goes wrong when a voice is heard on a microphone, which is hidden underneath Amy's clothing. Albeit she had enough evidence to report Steven to the police. When returning to the store, Amy is later shocked to find Steven at work, when she returns to the shop. He threatens to rape her, if she tries to frame him again. A protest to get Steven fired is eventually held outside the shop and Amy gives a public speech, and McQuarrie persuades Amy to give a speech and play the recording. The protest gets out of hand when a fight outbursts, leading Steven to leave the building and confront the protesters. The police show up and try to calm matters down, but arrest Steven when he punches a police officer. Subsequently, he is held in custody and sentenced to seven years for attempted rape. McQuarrie compiles the events and publishes the story online. Although he states that Amy left her career on her own accord and is later punched by Akshay, who disagrees with the article. McQuarrie arrives home, where he is shocked to see his sister Charlotte there, who informs him their mother has died. Characters Carl McQuarrie Amy Khan Steven Quayle Akshay Khan Raakhi Khan Akshay Khan Raakhi Khan Ishaan Khan Adella Khan Ananya Khan Gitanjali Khan Ikshan Khan Priya Ikshan Dhruv Ikshan Diya Ikshan Shyla Ikshan Elsie Willows Jasmine Cheng Charlotte McQuarrie Locations Quayle's Electrical store The Khan house Hotel Brentwood Crown Court Stokefield Crescent House Carl McQuarrie's flat